Requiem for a Rose
by Strawberry Redemption
Summary: What if Zero was not what he appeared to be? KanamexZero. Rating may change later on. Slight AU.


Chapter 1 – First Petal Fall 

"HEY! Everybody get back in line!"

Kaname almost chuckled to himself as he watched the silver-haired Hunter and his doe-eyed sister struggle to keep the Day Class girls from breaking the line in order to meet the Night Class.

The silverette especially amused him, the way those lavender eyes snapped with such a fierceness, and the scowl that set itself into that pale face when he caught sight of Kaname, truly did make him laugh.

"What do you want?"

The grumpy Hunter stomped over and crossed his arms, glaring up at Kaname, who only chuckled again.

"Nothing much, Kiryu-kun. I was just admiring how well you were at being a Prefect."

If Kaname had blinked, he would have missed the widened eyes and the quick blush that dusted the young Hunter's face before he reset his features and composed himself.

"Can it." He snapped, before stomping off again and herding the Day Class girls back to the Sun Dorm.

Kaname grinned as they all disappeared from his sight, and then he turned and followed the rest of the Night Class to their lessons.

Lessons were an especially boring thing for Kaname, since he knew it all anyways. Where he sat near the window, he couldn't help but to keep thinking of Zero, and that quick temper of his.

Kaname would already admit, he sort of liked the Hunter.

Whether it was simple admiration, as the Hunter always showed much determination and, Kaname almost laughed again at his own choice of words – sass, or if his heart actually tingled for the young silverette, Kaname did not know.

But Kaname did enjoy each fleeting moment where he would get to talk to Zero, or get to watch that lithe figure retreat or approach.

However, whatever happened, Kaname still knew his duties as a Pureblood.

There was no way he could fall in love with a Hunter, especially one that was about to fall into being a Level E. The Council would never approve that, and – He could not spare any time thinking about Zero when he knew that danger was about – that his uncle, Rido Kuran, wanted to take a jab at Kaname by getting to Yuki.

He could not afford to think of Zero with danger so close to home.

Closing his eyes in frustration, Kaname cast a glance at the teacher, before resting his head lightly on his desk, and closing his eyes.

Tomorrow, he decided, he would talk to the Hunter, and ask him to keep a closer eye on Yuki.

That was the only way to keep her safe.

Zero was already irritated by the time he left with the Day Class girls and Yuki.

Although to say, Zero couldn't admit that there was a time where he was not irritated. He was always grumpy, but rightly so. He hadn't been getting much sleep these days, especially with everybody on high alert for Rido Kuran.

Gritting his teeth, Zero had to admit, he hated Rido even more than Kaname, who, in some ways, always watched out for him.

Although Zero suspected it was only because the damn Pureblood needed someone to watch over his precious Yuki, who remained in the Day Class for reasons beyond Zero's scope.

In some ways, Zero even had to admit, he admired Kaname, the way he diligently protected Yuki, his sister. And sometimes, in the dead of the night, Zero even allowed himself to wish, or dream, of a time when Kaname could look at him the same way he looked at Yuki – with the desire to protect and love.

Zero hated admitting it, as it seemed like such a weakness, but after that night so many years ago, when he lost his family, he always wanted someone to simply take him in their arms and tell him it will be okay.

He had long since forgotten the meaning of warmth.

* * *

Frowning, Zero sat down on his bed, feeling the protest of the mattress, and pulled out the Bloody Rose.

It was the last thing that connected him to his family, aside from his name and blood.

It was a gun that was passed down for generations among the Kiryus, prized for being an amazing anti-vampire weapon. In a way, it also contained all his memories of happier times, and he took care to polish it carefully every single day, until the nose was shined to a gleaming brightness.

It wasn't until his fingers felt cramped and sore that Zero was satisfied, and put the gun down before getting ready to go to sleep. It was a ritual he did every night, to make sure the gun, and his memories, were ready for the next day.

"Well," he said softly, "There are you, Bloody Rose. I should go to sleep now-"

A sudden chill up the back of his neck made Zero's eyes widen, and he turned and pointed the gun in front of him, his heart thudding in anticipation, but nothing came forth.

"Hello?" He tried, body stiff from nervousness.

The feeling didn't leave, but slowly, he allowed himself to set the gun down and shed his uniform, slowly climbing into bed.

He couldn't shake the feeling before he closed his eyes, although he remained quite certain that no one was in his room. Still, before the darkness of his dreams overcame him, he was quite certain that he saw a pair of mismatched eyes watching him from the shadows of his room.

The next morning, Zero woke up to Yuki banging on his door, yelling for him to get up and stop being lazy.

Blinking sleepily, Zero quickly swung out of bed and dressed himself, calling that he was hurrying as fast as he could, and he opened the door harshly to Yuki, who startled, before smiling and bidding him good morning.

"Give me a minute, baka Yuki," he demanded, attaching the Bloody Rose to a chain and tucking it into his jacket, "Not everyone gets to be as well-rested as you."

Yuki pouted up at him.

"Nobody told you to sleep so late, Zero," he scolded, "That was your own choice."

Zero merely scoffed before smacking her lightly on her head and walking out of his dorm room, with Yuki following closely behind.

Even though Yuki became a Pureblood, she hadn't really changed. She was more serious, perhaps, and clung closer to Kaname, her brother, than she did before. But other than that, she was still the same Yuki that Zero once knew – except, she was a vampire, and the worst kind of all – a Pureblood.

Still, out of familiarity, Zero hadn't changed the way he acted around he either, he neither became more respectful or less so – just exactly the same.

As they walked towards the main building, Zero caught sight of a head of brown hair and the mesmerizing amber eyes that he had often dreamed of in his dreams, and had to restrain himself from blushing, even though his heart jumped, knowing just who it was.

"Oniisama!"

Yuki noticed too, and took a wide swing to appear and greet Kaname, who stepped out to greet her as well. Zero remained rooted in place.

"Good moring, Yuki," Kaname smiled warmly at the short girl, before turning his glance over to Zero, who stared back with as much dignity as he could muster, "And Kiryu-kun, too."

"…Morning." Zero ground out, unwilling to say more, in fear that he blushed or said something stupid.

Kaname merely smiled, despite receiving such a greeting, and beckoned Zero over, who followed in reluctance.

"Kiryu-kun, we have grave matters to discuss."

Zero rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest, and bit out, "I know, I know. Rido is near and I need to watch over Yuki more closely. I _know_, Kuran. You don't need to remind me every day. I'm not stupid."

Kaname shrugged, lightly patting Yuki's head.

"I just need to be more cautious about Yuki, that's all," he chuckled, "Can't help it. She's my dear sister, and we all know how Rido is, willing to do anything to get to me."

Zero ground his teeth together.

"Enough of that, Kuran," he finally said, "I get it already. Yuki is a Pureblood, therefore she needs to be protected. Moreover, she is your sister. Now, if you don't mind, I need to be at the gate before the Day Class girls get there. You're welcome to keep Yuki."

He spun on his heel to leave, but was stopped when Yuki appeared next to him.

"I'll be headed off, too, Oniisama," she said, "I'm also a Prefect and I wouldn't leave Zero all on his own."

Kaname grinned.

"That's my sweet Yuki." He commented, and Zero scoffed, before the three parted ways.

Kaname had to admit, it was quite a treat to see Zero so early in the morning, and his adorable sister, too.

He was half irritated by how harsh Kiryu seemed when greeting him, and half amused, and even surprised, when the silverette was ready to leave, putting Yuki in Kaname's arms.

Half a year ago, it wouldn't have even been an option for Zero, but now Zero didn't seem to mind, and was even being civil?

Kaname watched as the two bickered and talked as they headed to their posts to wait for the chaos, and before it hit, Kaname left to go back to the Moon Dorm.

Walking in at such an early time, Kaname would have expected everyone to be asleep, and was therefore surprised to see Hanabusa Aidou sitting near the front entrance.

"Aidou," he said in greeting, and Aidou grinned.

"Kaname-sama." He answered, politely.

"What are you doing here? Is it not time for sleep?"

Aidou merely grinned.

"Even I know of the Rido danger, Kaname-sama. We, the Nobles, thought that it may be good to have at least one person on standby in case he dares to attack in the middle of the day. We need to keep Yuki-sama safe, of course."

Kaname smiled.

"I appreciate your diligence, Aidou, but it really isn't neccecary. Zero is with Yuki, so no harm will come her way."

Aidou smiled back.

"I know how you feel for Kiryu-kun," he winked, "So don't you think he may be in danger also? Although he is merely a Level E, I really cannot say much for him. I will retreat if it be your wish, Kaname-sama."

Laughing quietly, Kaname turned to leave and return to his room.

"No, Aidou," he murmured, "It's fine like this. Oh… but suppose something DOES happen, you will also protect Zero, right?"

Aidou nodded respectfully.

"Of course, Kaname-sama."

* * *

He sensed it coming before he saw it, and was able to quickly counter by knocking the gun's barrel straight into the head of the oncoming level E, who screeched at him, before turning to dust.

Zero was irritated when he was called out of class by Toga Yagari to attend a mission concerning several Level E's, but now, he was downright furious.

The E's seemed to be far more experienced than they should be, and Zero idly wondered if they were part of an army that Rido was creating, before knocking them off one by one.

It wasn't until he was dispatching the last E that trouble fell.

A swift blow to his head caused Zero to stumble, and he turned to see an E that he had failed to notice previously, but just in time for it to slash its claws across Zero's chest.

Just like that, the proud Hunter hit his knees, keeping one arm around his abdomen, and using the other to point the gun.

"Silly Hunter," the crazed-looking vampire rasped, "You can defeat us, but you will never defeat Rido-sama."

Zero gasped out a laugh.

"I knew it," he sneered, "You were working for Rido all along."

The E screeched its laughter.

"But of course. And he wanted to pass a message to the Hunter, he said-"

The loud bang of the gun went off before the vampire could finish his statement, and Zero smiled in triumph, before lurching forward, the crimson of his blood seeping through his fingers. It was a deep wound and he knew it.

While the E had missed his vitals, he knew that if he didn't make it back to school soon, he would likely bleed out here in the woods.

"Heh…" He snickered, his eyes fluttering.

He could have let go of his gun to help further steep the wound, but his fingers clamped itself stubbornly around the Bloody Rose, his memories, "Stupid E's. You won't get us, Rido, I promise. You won't get Yuki."

* * *

_I didn't plan to._

* * *

Kaname shot upright in his bed when the smell of blood came wafting across the the campus.

He knew right away that it wasn't a silly Day Class girl cutting her finger, the amount of blood was too much for that. And, he recognized the lavender-and-honey smell to the blood that only Zero had, and was out of bed in a heartbeat, hurrying down the stairs and out the door, ignoring Aidou, who had jumped to his feet at Kaname's entrance.

Following the scent, Kaname hurried into the woods, and the watches of ashes that had scattered told him that Zero had likely been sent on a mission in the middle of the day.

"Damn that Yagari," he grumbled to himself, "Not only does he not find another Hunter to send, he finds Zero of all people. A student, too."

Following the scent deeper into the woods, Kaname finally happened upon Zero, who was leaning up against a tree, blood slowly pulsing from a wound in his side, no doubt from the reckless fighting that he always did.

"Zero."

When he didn't respond, Kaname sighed and kneeled down next to Zero, slowly peeling away his uniform and inspecting the wound.

It was deep, but it was clean and was already slowly starting to mend.

Kaname breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly used Zero's shirt, tearing it into strips, in order to bind the wound together.

"Baka Hunter," he said, as he lifted the unconscious Hunter into his arms, "Tempting me like this."

Turning on his heel, Kaname hurried back towards the dorms, realizing that Zero's wounds needed attention before something went wrong.

* * *

_To have it be Kaname who appeared first…_

_So quickly after the Hunter collapsed…_

_What an interesting development. _


End file.
